


Quatre fois où Kalinda n’a pas embrassé Alicia

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>écrit pour le ficathon d’été 2012 de sweetjamielee. Idée : « Alicia/Kalinda – « Quatre fois où Kalinda n’a pas embrassé Alicia »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre fois où Kalinda n’a pas embrassé Alicia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four times Kalinda never kissed Alicia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33038) by ll10e6. 



**UNE**

  
Alicia et Kalinda se trouvaient dans une salle de conférence de LG et regardaient la télé. Un animateur de talk show malveillant avait promis (entre autres) de révéler « qui chez LG était une lesbienne dans le placard ». Non que Kalinda se mêlait de la vie de ses collègues, mais elle était assez sûre d’être ce qui ressemblait le plus dans ce cabinet à quelqu’un dans le placard.

Elle sentit les yeux d’Alicia sur elle, mais affecta la décontraction. Lorsque l’animateur du talk show dénonça Diane (ce qui était ridicule), Kalinda envisagea brièvement de dire « Il se trompe, tu sais. » Si ce n’était ce regard d’Alicia, elle se serait contentée de l’embrasser.

 

**DEUX**

  
Elles étaient sorties boire et célébrer la victoire d’Alicia sur Cary dans la compétition entre les première année. Alicia devenait adorablement et joyeusement ivre, et Kalinda en savourait les effets. Lorsqu’Alicia lui demanda si elle était gay… comme il aurait été facile de se pencher, de murmurer « plus ou moins » et de cueillir un baiser. Elle aurait même pu désamorcer toute réaction négative en prétextant avoir trop bu…

 

**TROIS**

  
Elles avaient passé toute la journée ensemble, à travailler sur l’appel Curtis Wright. Après avoir convaincu un expert de rectifier son témoignage, Kalinda était revenue à l’appartement d’Alicia. Quelques minutes plus tard, le juge avait appelé, et Alicia s’était livrée à un plaidoyer émouvant et passionné. Il était court, clair, persuasif. Alicia était embarrassée de ses larmes, mais Kalinda fut simplement émue. A cet instant, l’idée la frappa qu’elle était totalement, irrévocablement amoureuse d’Alicia, cette femme au cœur meurtri, qui possédait encore tant de compassion et d’empathie, même envers quelqu’un qui était peut-être un meurtrier, que cela ressortait malgré elle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, reconnaissant que leur amitié venait juste de devenir beaucoup plus compliquée.

L’embrasser était hors de question – le seul fait de respirer paraissait une victoire.

 

**QUATRE**

  
Kalinda se glissa sur le tabouret de bar à côté d’Alicia et commanda. Un quelconque air de guitare sentimental flottait dans le bar, ce qui semblait cadrer avec l’humeur d’Alicia. Celle-ci se mit à évoquer son ancienne vie, ses anciennes amies, et Kalinda se retrouva en train de dire « J’aurais voulu t’avoir connue à l’époque… », reconnaissant que ce qui la liait à Alicia n’était pas le travail, pas seulement une amitié de circonstances, mais quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui persisterait à travers les grands changements de la vie. Si Alicia avait répondu autre chose que « On se serait détestées », impossible de dire ce qui se serait passé ensuite.

 

**CINQ**

  
Après une année à ne pas se parler, Kalinda n’était pas sûre de savoir à quoi s’attendre. La réalité était pire que ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer. Alicia était avant tout glaciale, souvent soupçonneuse, exigeante, et rien de ce qu’offrait Kalinda ne semblait faire l’affaire. Elle paraissait ne pas du tout savoir combien elle était importante pour Kalinda, être incapable de voir à quel point celle-ci se donnait du mal. Kalinda espérait que cela allait s’améliorer.

Un soir, elles sortirent prendre un verre. Alicia savait que le mari de Kalinda était revenu, mais Kalinda ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose d’autre. Toutes deux avaient été absorbées au travail par des affaires différentes, et n’avaient donc guère eu de temps pour s’échanger les dernières nouvelles.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait qu’il soit revenu ? » demanda Alicia.  
Au bout d’un instant, Kalinda répondit : « Il veut qu’on se remette ensemble. »  
« C’est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Alicia.  
« Non. »  
Alicia attendit.  
Kalinda réfléchit. Elle pouvait éluder, ou elle pouvait juste… avouer.  
Elle finit par dire : « Je suis amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre. »  
Alicia la regarda avec curiosité : « Lana ? »  
Kalinda fit non de la tête.  
« Cary ? Il t’aime depuis toujours.  
\- Pas Cary.  
\- Tu comptes me le dire, ou tu vas me faire deviner toute la soirée ?  
\- Tu voulais qu’on soit franches l’une avec l’autre, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… » Alicia avait l’air confus.  
« Très bien. Alors voilà. » Kalinda pivota sur son siège pour faire face à Alicia. Simultanément, elle glissa la main autour du cou d’Alicia et l’attira pour l’embrasser.

Pendant un instant, Alicia se figea. Puis elle s’écarta. Elle regarda posément Kalinda. Enfin, elle dit : « Oh… Je suis un peu lente parfois. » Mais ensuite, elle se pencha et chuchota : « On peut réessayer ? »

Kalinda décida qu’être franche n’était pas si mal, après tout.


End file.
